The True Meaning Of Love
by freakin'idiot
Summary: Gaara is only a weapon to be used in life, and everyone knows that. Exept one person called Uzumaki Naruto. Who teaches him the true meaning of love.. Warning: Yaoi GaaraxNaruto, Slight GaaraNaruto ooc, and team 7 bashing in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story I wrote with this account so be easy on me. If you see any mistakes just tell me I won't mind to correct them. And if you have any ideas or questions you want to tell me for this story don't bother keeping it to yourself just ask them and I will be glad to answer your questions and ideas. I will be happy to TRY to put your ideas in the story. Other than that I hope you like my story and if my chapters are to short for your taste tell me and I will try to make them longer. JA NEE!!

WARNING this story is a slash pairing and if you don't like it DONT READ IT!! And NO FLAMES!! If you give then to me I will throw it back to you and then I will see you burn in your own flames.  
-----------------------   
Prologue

Love... Is there a true meaning for it? Well the dictionary says that it means "warm affections" but is that the true meaning? For some that is what it means but not me. Oh no, I have a different meaning for it. To me it means nothing and it is only a waste of your bloody time.  
My beliefs of love changed one day when I met a boy with the name of Uzumaki Naruto. He was the first one to show me the true meaning of love. That day the definition of love had changed. Now if you asked me what is love my answer would not be "nothing" but it will be a "I don't know". I know what it means but I can't explain it. I know what it is though because every time I look at Uzumaki Naruto only one word crosses my mind.  
Love...  
How is it when you look at a person and a word like love comes out of the blue? I do not know to tell you the truth. If you want to find out the true meaning of love do not look it up in the dictionary because the truth does not lie in there. If you want to find out its TRUE meaning you have to search for it like I did because one day you will find out. Maybe not like the way I did but you will find out.  
One day...  
One faithful day...  
-------------------------------  
sorry it is short but COME ON it's the Prologue it is suppose to be short!!  
good bye see you somewhere!!!


	2. The Wanting Arrival

Omg it has been like… a year right

Omg it has been like… a year right? Well guess what, THIS FREAKIN'IDIOT IS BACK! This time she's staying because she is forced to do it because of some teacher says I have to write 350 words a day….

ANYWAYZ! I totally forgot how I planed out this story… but ya know what? I'm just gonna go with the flow… SOOO… WAIT I remember now! OH OH! I REMMEBER COOKIES!

Ok so remember NO FLAMES cause I have enough of it as it is being a new kid… THERE JUST JELOUSE! pout well I will stop blabbering and onto the story!

WARNING ON STORY: ** This writing format is a bit different. Every time you see a (-) it means that I am going to a different person who is finishing off what the other one is saying. Example:**

**Itachi: I wanna kill that… **

**--**

**Sasuke: mother fucking son of a bitch! **

**See how they finished each other off even though they are far apart from each other. This format is being done for a reason. If you don't like it then I don't care! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Gaara but what I do own though is the words. NO ONE AND I REPEAT NO ONE IS ALOUD TO PUT THIS INTO THEIR STORY AND SAY THEY WRITIN IT OR I WILL TURN YOU IN TO THE AUTHORITIES.

"Talk about things that are worth talking about because in the end there wouldn't be time for you to talk" By: freakin'idiot

Chapter one: The Arrival

Gaara stared dully at his sandals. Bored he started thinking of his life and why he was living. He was always the type of boy who would think evil thoughts like. Blood, demons, pain… why is it he is the demon carrier? Why can it be that little boy Saisaku who always picked on him? Sadly though he cannot talk like that or father would be really angry. Something about "demons don't have feelings" what do demons have to do with that. Better yet what was a demon?

Being four years old sucks. Especially when you got this crazy voice stuck in your head whispering "kill...kill…kill" He tried killing many things to satisfy the voice like bugs, plants, and he even sacrificed his favorite stuffed Raccoon toy. Which the voice went on howling something about "killing his ancestors" what was an ancestor? He kept on asking his siblings but they keep on backing away cowardly saying. "Why don't you go get a dictionary?" Well, yea he would have gotten one if he knew how to read.

"This sucks!" Gaara says to his favorite teddy bear Chi. "Right Chi? I mean why is everyone afraid of me? What did I do? Sure I could make the best sand castle in the world! But that doesn't mean they should be afraid and mad at me right? Maybe the parents are jealous because my sand castle is too good. YEA! That's it! I'll just make believe that I don't know how to make sand castles anymore. That way people would love me forever and ever!"

Gaara went waddling down to the sand area. Sat there and acted confused. The people who walked by him would stare at him afraid and scurry past him. None bothered to…

--

Look at him. No one looked at Naruto. No one played with him. Every time he went up to kids to play with them they would scream "Go away! Mommy told me not to talk to you!" then they would run away to the teacher where he would glare at him from a distance. No one ever got close to him. Only grandpa hokage will speak to him. Even Grandpa though would never see him much. He always says "work has been keeping busy Naru-chan. With the sand wanting to make a treaty with us, I can't see you much. Once I am finished with that though I can see you more." The four year old Naruto though still didn't get it.

"Why would Grandpa Hokage want to be friends with a sand box? Is it hard for him to play with it?" Naruto ponders. "I know what to do. Nest time when the hokage comes I'll help him with the…"

--

Sandbox. The sandbox was the only place me felt sanctuary. The only place he felt at home, safe. Every time he was near sand he feels some sort of…

--

Connection, anything he was desperate. Naruto wanted someone to hold him…

--

Tightly. Gaara clenched his heart tightly its like someone was out

--

There! There was the hokage he was coming toward him for the first time this week!

"Guess what Naruto? The sand and the leaf are now allies and the hokage Is coming here with his little son who is about your age!" the hokage said smiling. " can you do me a favor and show him around…"

--

Konoha, that was what his father told Gaara. His father was going to go on a buisness trip and he was going to take Gaara with him. That wasn't the best part too. He was going to meet a little boy. His father told him that he may learn a few things from him about bieng a…

--

Demon carrier just like him. Naruto couldn't believe it. He couldn't wait to meet…

--

"Naruto"

--

"Gaara"

Authors note: I hope that wasn't confusing. Anyway if you need any help tell me and REVIEWS PEOPLE EVRYONE LOVES THOES!


End file.
